Nemor
|} Nemor is currently the captain and carpenter of the Phantom Cutthroats and previous king of the flag Vanguard on the Viridian Ocean. Notable Achievements *He was the king of the flag Vanguard from September 2007 to July 2009. *He was a prince of the flag Vanguard. *He won a yellow octopus in Ye Booched It! Yellow Octo Familiar Event~. *He was the governor of on Viridian. *He was the governor of on Viridian from July to October, 2006. *He was the governor of on Viridian from April to July, 2007 and January 2008 to April 2009. *He was the governor of on Viridian. *He is the current captain of the Phantom Cutthroats. *He won a yellow monkey in Pick-Your-Puzzle Bake-Off on Midnight for first place in Carpentry. *He won a sleeping piglet in Pick-Your-Puzzle Bake-Off on Viridian for second place in Carpentry. History Past Titles *Senior officer of the Ghosts of the Seven Seas *Lord of the flag *Lord of the flag Requiem *Lord of the flag Vanguard *Senior officer of the Phantom Cutthroats Standings *Was #1 in Carpentry for an extended period *Was #1 and 2 in Carpentry with alt Nemore *Highest puzzle standing on each ocean: : *Dropped 11 ultimates, 1 legendary, 1 renowned, 1 master and 1 distinguished all down to able to win "Ye Booched It! Yellow Octo Familiar Event~" Biography Nemor first appeared on Viridian on April 23rd, 2005. He joined the Ghosts of the Seven Seas under Lorthar and went through officer training and became an officer. On June 13th, 2005, Nemor first gained #1 in Carpentry standing and became one of the first three senior officers of the Ghosts of the Seven Seas. He later became lord of the flag Scuppering Seven Seas and navigated in multiple blockades for the flag, the most notable being . Nemor married Bigbertha on October 23rd of 2005. At then end of October, he left the Ghosts of the Seven Seas to form the Phantom Cutthroats, where he was one of the first three senior officers. The crew left Scuppering Seven Seas and joined Requiem, where he became a lord. Nemor navigated in multiple blockades for Requiem, most notable being and . He first started sinking in PvP contests, sinking numerous ships while at war with Purgatory and . Soon after this, the Phantom Cutthroats left Requiem and joined the newly created, Vanguard. He became a lord of this flag and navigated in many of its blockades. Later he was appointed governor of Cochineal Island which was later lost in an undefended 3 round blockade. Nemor won "Perfection" in Shuranthae's "Ye Booched It! Yellow Octo Familiar Event~". While in Vanguard, he has hunted and sunk numerous vessels while at war with Star Explorers, Equinox, Euphoria, Brotherhood w-o Banners, and Shadow Knights. He often blockade navigates for Vanguard and the flag's allies and cross-ocean allies. Nemor became a prince after the successful defense of . Nemor became the third captain of the Phantom Cutthroats. He won his first blockade admiraling attempt in the successful defense of . He became governor of Olive after Terra XI. A deal with Scupperer before the island opening blockade caused him to give up his governorship of Olive Island. When Calais left the flag, Nemor became the governor of Terra Island. Near the end of September 2007, he became king of Vanguard. He lost his governorship of Terra in his first blockade as king at . In mid July 2009, Nemor stepped down to the title of Lord. During the duration which Nemor was king of Vanguard, his flag has been apart of 44 blockades. Other Oceans *In the crew Viridian on the Midnight Ocean *In the crew On the Rocks on the Sage Ocean *In the crew Rapacious on the Hunter Ocean *In the crew Sweet Pillage and Mayhem on the Cobalt Ocean Created Media *Nemor Carping